Monobore applications using expansion have integrated cementing through a shoe while covering a recess at the end of an existing string with a removable cover that comes off after cementing. A string with a swage is placed in position and the swage is energized to grow in diameter before being advanced through the newly added tubular until the swage exits the top of the added tubular to fixate it into the recess at the lower end of the existing tubular. The result is a monobore well. These designs have also disclosed a deployable shoe that can be delivered with the string prior to expansion and then tagged and retained as a swage moves through the string only to be reintroduced into the expanded string and sealingly fixated to it for the cementing operation. Examples of one or more of these method steps are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,730,955; 7,708,060; 7,552,772; 7,458,422; 7,380,604; 7,370,699; 7,255,176 and 7,240,731.
Methods that advance a swage through a tubular require the rig equipment to not only support the weight of the string to be expanded but also to be able to handle the applied force to the swage to advance it through the tubular to enlarge the diameter. The present invention reduces the surface equipment capacities needed to perform an expansion to create, for example, a monobore. It entails bracing the workstring to an existing tubular with the string to be expanded inside the existing tubular. The annulus around the work string is sealed and the swage is retained as annulus pressure around the running string advances the string to be expanded with respect to the stationary swage. Subsequently the expanded string is cemented and the expansion is completed by swage movement to exit the tubular that is now expanded, cemented and joined to the existing tubular. The bottom hole assembly that was used to deliver and expand the tubular into a supporting position is then retrieved to the surface. More details of the method will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from a review of the detailed description of the preferred embodiment and the associated drawings while understanding that the full scope of the invention is to be determined from the literal and equivalent scope of the appended claims.